The Romulan War Stories: 8 - Promotions and Peace Treaties
by BonesBird
Summary: The final battle of the war has been fought, but does that mean the end. The crews carry on, and peace brings many changes. This is the last in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we go. The last story in the Romulan War stories series. At least in the named series. The story will continue, in a while once I've had a break. It's taken the best part of six months to get all this posted, and it took a few months to get it all written too. There are other series and stories written that I'll be posting in the meantime, then next year I'll start posting the continuation.**

* * *

_**October 2160**_

They stood in the office looking out over the Bay, much as they normally did. He had put the news station on, curious to hear what was being said, but out of the corner of his eye he could see his companion wincing after every word. He wondered how she was actually coping with being home and in the public eye for making decisions that would probably haunt her. She had been largely sheltered during the previous battles, but this time the logs clearly showed that her final battalion were the difference between victory and defeat at Cheron, and that had made her as much of a homecoming hero as he and the rest of the Captains.

"After the last days of the battle out of the Cheron system, the survivors from the Coalition fleet return to Earth. Both of Starfleet's flagship NX class ships have returned, Commodore Archer and Captain Hernandez have largely been in command of Earth's battlefield forces..."

"Why are you watching that?" She shook her head, walking into the middle of the room and shutting it off before rejoining him at the window. He just looked down at her and shrugged a little. "I can't stand listening to it. It makes it seem like we did something heroic." She muttered, and he slid his pinky finger around hers, a tiny gesture to show her that he understood. He remembered feeling the same after the Xindi mission, now he'd learnt to let it go. He studied the outline of the rest of Starfleet's buildings, forever growing, the rain making everything seem far grimmer than it actually was.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and the triumphant face of Admiral Gardner coming through the door. He squeezed Erika's hand quickly before they turned away. He knew that Erika would take control of herself again around a superior officer, but he made a note to speak to her about forgetting about the press when they got home. He pulled on his cuffs as the admiral studied them both for a moment before speaking. "Commodore, Captain. Welcome home."

"Thank you admiral." He said, and Erika nodded besides him, echoing his words a second later.

"You didn't bring your crews?"

The two ship commanders shared a look, they'd made the decision to just let their crews go on leave, they knew how to contact them all if anything happened, and Jon knew they'd wanted to see their families. He also knew that Erika was desperate to get home to see her mother and brother. His mother was on vacation herself, meaning the only family he wanted to see was stood in the room with him. It had been an easy choice in the end. "I didn't think it would be appropriate, they wanted to go to see their families."

"You didn't?"

"My family is here." He said, giving Erika a significant look. One that clearly wasn't lost on the Admiral.

Gardner nodded at that turning around and pacing a little. Erika put her hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile before Gardner turned again. "I'll make this quick, you're both being put in for commendations. The Romulans are reaching out for peace."

"Really?" He felt the shock on his face, and saw it in Erika's before she began pacing around the room. He understood her reaction. After 4 years, hearing that the Romulans wanted peace, it was both great news and awful news at the same time.

"The coalition council is already drafting the treaty, with certain concessions from the Romulans. Including, but not limited to, their unconditional surrender. You can both go back to being explorers." The last line was delivered with a smile, but Jon wasn't sure if he was actually feeling that, or if he just wanted to retire now. He was tired of fighting.

"All of this was for nothing then?"

"Captain?" Gardner asked, probably the worst thing he could have done, Jon knew it would only fuel Erika's annoyance and anger.

"This whole-"

"Erika." Jon cut her off, already sure he knew what was coming, and knowing this was neither the time nor the place for it. She looked to him, and he hoped his expression told her that she could rant and rave when they got home, but doing it in the presence of an Admiral probably wasn't the best idea.

"Sorry, sorry Admiral"

"I don't think either of us have the appetite for exploration right now." Jon took over the conversation, allowing Erika to pace her frustration down to a manageable level. She nodded vigorously on the pass after he finished speaking, and he wondered if she trusted her voice right now.

"You won't be going right now. You both will be given leave, as will your ships. _Enterprise_ and _Columbia _will both be brought back up to working order." Gardner turned toward the door, then it was clear that he thought of something else that he needed to speak to the two about. "And one last thing, one of you needs to speak to the press."

"Which one?" Erika asked. Neither of them were particularly skilled with the press, and he didn't want the job, but he was sure that he didn't really want Erika in that situation.

"I don't care."

He was about to say he'd do it when Erika turned and smiled at him again. "Rock paper scissors?"

He lost, as usual. He made the decision to look like he was annoyed by it, if only so that he could tell her later he would have done the press call anyway."Damn."

"Commodore, you're up. You have half an hour." Gardner swept out of the room, leaving them alone again. He reached out for Erika straight away and pulled her against his chest. He could tell she needed a little comfort, she'd needed it a lot lately, at least with peace she could begin to heal.

She pulled back after a minute and smiled up at him, he could see that already some of the frustration had melted away. "I'm going to go home and unpack, want me to unpack your things?"

"You have no idea how happy I am that we share an apartment. I don't have to unpack." He grinned, speaking honestly. This would be the first time they were both on Earth for any length of time together since she had moved in with him a few years earlier.

"Blame Simon for selling my apartment. I'll see you when Gardner lets you go."

"Thanks for your sympathy. I hate you." He mumbled, giving her a gentle kiss before letting her step away.

"No you don't." She smiled and left him alone in the office. He wondered what he could possibly tell the press. How could he make it clear that he and the others who survived the war weren't necessarily heroes. They were only doing what they needed to do to protect their homes, their families. He suddenly wished Erika had stayed a few minutes longer, if only so he could tell her again how proud he was that she'd made it through the war, and how happy he was that they could look to their future now. Something that had been up in the air for so long.

"Commodore." A voice came through the door, pulling his attention away from his internal thoughts, and he panicked a little more about what he was going to say at this point. Maybe he should just answer the questions honestly, and then he'd be able to go home, and possibly start that leave that he'd been promised.


	2. Chapter 2

_**October 24th, 2160**_

She sat with her feet dangling in the pool, a little over halfway along. They had retreated to his family home when Starfleet had confirmed they both had some leave. They checked in once a day with command, otherwise they were all but alone. It was the escape she had needed from the fallout of the war. In the few weeks since the fleet had returned victorious to Earth, the end of the war had been declared. While she had celebrated with everyone else, the relief she felt was more about the fact that she wasn't going to face any more strategy meetings or battle deployment plans. She was watching Jonathan swim lazily when he came up and stopped in front of her, he was tall enough that at this depth he could comfortably reach the floor. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair before asking him one of the most mundane questions she could think off. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I'm going to hate going back to _Enterprise_ after this."

"You don't miss the ship?"

"Not even a little, it's nice to be planetside, especially in October." He motioned out of the windows to the slightly coloured trees, just ready for the Fall to begin. She looked down again and ruffled his hair again.

"It is lovely here, how did you know to come home?"

"A friend of a friend." He replied noncommittally, that immediately told her the answer. She should have guessed it. While she and Jon's mother had come to an agreement years earlier, they still didn't always see eye to eye, and Jon more often than not tried to keep them apart.

"Your mother annoyed you into it?" She teased, and at that he lifted himself out of the pool and settled himself next to her.

"You know too much. She's not even going to be here until next week."

"I'm not looking forward to going back to _Columbia_, either. I know the war is over, and I shouldn't be worried about the next battle, the next engagement, but I still am."

"It will take a while for us to get used to the idea that we're not going to be attacked just patrolling the shipping lanes. I understand you." He wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, glad that he understood her.

"Do you think we'll ever recover from this?" That was a question that had plagued her. Would they recover. She still had too many scars to fight alone, starting with her imprisonment by the Orions more than 5 years earlier, to all the decisions she'd made and losses she'd taken during the war. He had even more, everything that happened to him when he had been in the Expanse, more than 7 years earlier. He looked at her as he considered her question, and she wondered if he even knew the answers.

"Earth? It's almost forgotten already. Starfleet? Probably, in a couple of years. Me and you? Eventually, with each other's help." He smiled at her, then kissed her gently. After a second she smiled, biting her lip as she wondered if now was the right time to tell him what she'd been thinking about. How she'd been considering things a little more seriously the last few weeks, not just thinking about what was best for Starfleet, but for her.

"You remember how we spoke about maybe having kids a couple of years ago?"

"The time you freaked yourself out, after Deneva?"

"I thought it was after Tau Ceti." She pursed her lips, thinking. He gave her a quizzical look before nodding in an agreement. She took hold of his hand and smiled, making sure he knew that she was serious. "I've changed my mind."

"What?" He blinked, looking at her a little confused, and she wondered why. Then she remembered. Once upon a time she had been dead set against having kids at all, she'd told him that she couldn't see herself with kids, and her discomfort with kids was a standing joke with their friends. But she knew, somehow, that her own children would be very different. They would be hers.

"If you still want to try for kids, I'm with you. Even if I don't know how possible it will be, I'm not exactly the youngest woman in the universe."

At the grin on his face, she knew that the obstacles that they were up against was not the first thing on his mind. She knew that if this happened it would be more out of luck than anything. A few seconds later he confirmed that she'd been right in what he was thinking. "I don't care, trying is enough. If it doesn't go our way we can always look into adoption, sometime down the line."

"I'm not sure when would be the right time for us but if it happened I could take some leave and I'm sure Hoshi could teach me the ropes of teaching. I am a highly respected Captain after all and-" He put a finger on her lip and smiled, cutting her off.

"Sounds like you've done some thinking on this?"

"It's been playing on my mind since Cheron, only because I went through that battle and thought about all the officers who would never be able to have what we have, and as long as I've known you, you've said you wanted kids."

"You never did?" He asked, and it was obvious he could remember the conversations of their past as well as she could.

"I did with you. I think if you were anyone else I wouldn't, but we've known each other for 20 years, Jon. I've been in love with you for 20 years. There is nobody I trust more to stand by me through anything."

He smiled, squeezing the hand he still held before fixing her with one of his most winning smiles. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Almost every day for seven years." She teased, shaking her head at him.

"That's still not enough." He kissed her lightly and slid back into the water, looking up at her again after he did.

"The king of cheese is back." She laughed, recalling the title she'd once given him during the NX programme, one of the many things she'd called him over the years.

"You've not called me that in years."

"It needed to make a return, because it's true." She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the water beside him. He knew that she didn't particularly like to swim, but he held her against the side and ran his fingers through her hair. She relished this time alone with him, any time alone with him. She couldn't believe that they could finally begin planning for a future, something past the war, and outside of their careers. For so long they had focused on the war, and while Jon's proposal a year earlier was still fresh in her mind, the first time they had really thought about a commitment they could make after the war, it wasn't everything she wanted from her life, and maybe now it was time that she focused on more than her career. She wanted a family as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**November 26th 2160**_

They walked through the complex at the back of the throng of various dignitaries who had been invited to get a first look at the new Warp 7 complex that had been built on the site of the old warp 5 site on the edge of Starfleet property. Erika didn't want to think how much building this new facility had cost when she was sure that the old one would probably have still worked perfectly for a while. She wasn't necessarily surprised though, and she recognised elements from the complex she had spent a decade of her career serving in. Jon kept step beside her, occasionally looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Every time he did she focused on the front again, trying to put off the conversation she knew he wanted, and had been trying to start for almost a week. Right now would be the perfect time, she couldn't avoid him, and she couldn't distract him, like she'd been doing when they were at home. As they fell a little further behind the main group he stepped closer and all but whispered. "You and Hoshi seemed to be talking a lot the other day."

She looked up at him before looking back to the front, following the hand gestures of the Admiral who was leading them round. "We were discussing something."

"What?" He persisted, trying to get the information out of her, she wasn't necessarily surprised, but she knew this wasn't really the best place to be having this conversation, but it served her right.

She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her eyes forward and feeling like she was back at STC, standing on parade. "Jonathan look like you're paying attention. We were just talking. We're linguists, we have a lot to talk about."

Jon once again looked at her, and she shook her head, wondering if she should even keep answering. Someone would soon enough figure out they weren't paying any attention to the presentation, or the tour. "Erika, come on. It was Tosh's birthday yet you two were completely inseparable."

"Eyes forward." She groaned again, and when he finally faced forward she spoke again, making sure that nobody else could hear her. "I told her that you wanted to plan the wedding for as soon as possible."

"And?"

"And what? That was it." She shook her head with a grin, for once, there wasn't anything more to the conversation between the two women. She could understand why Jon was nervous, he always panicked a little when she wouldn't talk about something, largely because of her issues with post-traumatic stress over the last few years. She had hidden so much from him, and she knew he worried that would come back and haunt them again. "It's the truth. She was throwing out ideas and I was telling her that I wasn't sure what I wanted." She said again as he studied her, and she smiled a little, putting her hand on the small of his back.

"I just want a wedding." He muttered a few minutes later as the group turned another corner and walked into what was clearly intended to be the command centre. She recognised the layout, even if it was on a larger scale.

"And we'll have one."

"When, Rike?" He asked, she noticed the Admiral's turning more toward them, looking at one of the screens, and she knew that this needed to stop.

"Will you focus, we're here for a reason."

"We kept this design from the warp 5 complex, I'm sure Captain Hernandez and Commodore Archer will remember this set up." Admiral Harris, who was the one showing them round turned to them both, she was almost certain they both looked like they'd been caught in the headlights.

"Of course, it was functional." She answered with a smile that she hoped looked genuine. After a minute everyone focused on another quirk or improvement that was being pointed out.

"You never answered my question." Jon muttered a few minutes later as the presentation began to wind down, leading them back to the outer doors and the quad that was shared by command, the Academy and the Complex. She looked up at Jon as the Admirals who had accompanied them separated out into pairs, she hoped that by talking to each other, they would be left along.

"Can we talk tonight?"

"No because you'll dodge me like you're trying to now." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. She took a deep breath and thought about the real reason she was avoiding planning the wedding, and the last thing it was was that she didn't want to get married, she just really, really hated planning.

"Jon, I hate planning, if you can do it all, I'll marry you tomorrow. I never thought I'd be getting married, so I have no idea what I'd like. So you plan it." Would she regret that decision, probably, would this mean she'd be married within a few months, almost definitely.

"I can do it my way?" He looked a little taken aback by her decision too, but she just smiled and nodded.

"Sure, you can even wear a dress if you'd like."

"I'd prefer you to be wearing the dress, I have a fantasy about that that I'll explain when we get home." At the light that came into his eyes, she had an idea that included taking the dress off after it had been worn for the day. She grinned and hoped that she would be able to hear that fantasy. It wasn't as if they were closed-minded, but this was one she hadn't heard, and now she was curious.

"You better now, Commodore, because I will remember that tease."

She grinned, and after a minute his face turned serious again, and she wondered what was on his mind now. After a second it became obvious, and she knew that, at least, she would be able to reassure him on this. "Are you being serious?"

"About the tease?"

"No, about the planning?"

"Yes. You plan it. I'm sure Hoshi would happily help. Now, can we please focus on what we're here for." He finally gave her a genuine smile, reaching out and squeezing her hand before looking up at the complex where the next engine would be developed. She wondered what was going through his mind right now, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know, because she was certain that it wasn't going to be on the reason they were there, and she was determined that she actually pay attention to the Admiral's decisions about the complex and what it could mean for her ship and the future of her career. Right now, her personal life was secondary, and she was happy to leave that all to Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**December 24th, 2060**_

He sat in the corner of Starfleet's main hall watching the Christmas revelers dancing and singing. The kids running around the room while their parents either scolded them or laughed following them. He hadn't seen any event in this hall quite so informal before. He stretched his arm out around Erika, who sat next to him, handing him a drink as she did. "I haven't seen our staff this drunk since Sara's wedding." She commented, and he smiled at that memory too. It had started very similar for them too, a quick few minutes in a cupboard near the entry to get the reunion over and out of the way away from the eyes of others.

"We were sober then too." He pointed out, lifting his glass of soda water and clinking the rim of her glass. She smiled and took a drink before looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We're the Captain's, we have to set an example. Also I told Hoshi we'd have Tosh tonight so she and Trip could have some time together." She smiled as the 2 year old tore past the table they were sitting at after one of the other children, Jon assumed it was one of the el-Rashad children, seemingly a safe bet. He had wondered why Tosh's bag had been left with their things in the corridor.

"Oh. That explains it." He grinned, always looking forward to spending a night with his goddaughter, who was growing up just a little too quickly for his taste. He remembered meeting her when she was two months old, it was scary to think that had been almost two years ago.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by an overpowering smell of brandy as Admiral Black slid into a chair opposite the two of them. "Captain, Commodore."

"Admiral?" Erika said politely, but Jon heard the barely concealed cough underneath her words.

"Congratulations on making it home." Black grinned at them both, and Jon wondered if his time spent with Trip drinking was why he seemed to be able to ignore the accompanying smell better than Erika, who was simultaneously laughing and retching. He took over the discussion, trying to cover for her.

"Thank you, sir."

"The peace negotiations are coming along well."

"That's good to hear."

"Jon, I'm just going to go check-" Erika stood up and walked away before finishing her sentence, he followed her with his eyes across the room to where the majority of _Columbia_'s senior staff were sat before he brought his attention back to the elderly admiral now sharing his table.

"You and Captain Hernandez are still together then?"

"Sir?" Jon asked, unaware that any of the Admirals, aside from Gardner, had even known he and Erika were together original, let alone 'still' together.

"We all know, Jon. We try to ignore it, but we know." He tried to tap his nose, but missed and ended up poking himself in the eye. Jon thought it was probably best that he pretend he hadn't seen that, and file it away to amuse him when he needed to think of something to laugh about.

As it was he decided to answer honestly, fairly sure that Black was unlikely to remember the conversation in the morning. "Then yes, we are. Planning a wedding, actually. As soon as we can."

"That's good."

"What else is going on?" He asked, wondering if he could pump the drunk Admiral for any information on the next assignments for Earth's fleet. However much he hoped for another exploratory mission, he was fairly sure that wasn't going to be what was up next.

"We're trying to decide what to do with you and Hernandez now. You're two of the most experienced officers in the fleet, do we keep you out there where you might be needed, or do we bring one or both of you back to Starfleet Headquarters, to teach or advise the council. You know what it's like out there, most of us don't."

"I think Erika was hoping to hold onto her ship a little longer." He had presented a hypothetical situation where _Columbia_ and _Enterprise_ joined the mothball fleet to her, and she had been pretty adamant that she would fight that eventuality. He wasn't sure what he'd do if taken away from _Enterprise_. He had had ten years in command of her, maybe it was time someone new took her over.

"And you?"

"I'll go wherever I'm sent."

"Keeping either of your ships out there much longer may not be happening. _Enterprise_ is old, _Columbia_ has never been 100%. They have done their duties to Earth and to Starfleet, but they aren't viable much longer." Black looked like that was the end of the conversation, but Jon knew it couldn't be that simple. There were always ships with issues, but some of the Deadalus class ships had been out there for 30 or 40 years, Enterprise was barely a teenager in comparison.

"I disagree admiral. _Enterprise_ is only 10-years old, she has plenty of fight left in her, I'm sure that the same could be said of _Columbia_. Both ships are important to the future of Starfleet."

"With the Warp 7 project coming along, Jon. I have to disagree again. We'll see what the command council decides, but I think that both _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ will have been decommissioned by this time next year. Oh, Admiral Gardner I've wanted to speak to you." The Admiral stood up and chased after the retreating form of Sam Gardner, taking the smell of Brandy with him. Jon was still sat trying to process the news he had been told when Erika slid back onto the bench beside him. She must have seen something in his face, as she took hold of his hand and looked at him. He squeezed her hand and smiled, now wasn't the time to tell her the suspicions of one rather drunk admiral, he'd wait until the morning to tell her. But the idea of Enterprise and Columbia joining the mothball fleet worried him, he would be devastated to know that two perfectly good starships were being scrapped because they were expensive to run. He was sure that there would be better explanations than that, but that was the essence. He hoped he was wrong, and he hoped the Admiral was wrong. It would be a crying shame otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**January 2161**_

The small conservatory on the back of Trip and Hoshi's house was the perfect place to spend time planning, which was almost certainly why Hoshi had suggested it when he'd told them what he was planning on doing. Only a few days earlier he had said goodbye to Erika after almost 3 full months together as _Columbia_ left on her first patrol of the shipping lanes since the refit. They were due back in three weeks, and at that point he was determined he was going to get her down the aisle. He had waited long enough, and this time he wanted to be able to introduce her to people as his wife, he wanted to know they were always going to come home to one another. Not that he didn't already, but this would make it more official, and maybe in his mind, he was old fashioned, and after 20 years he'd waited long enough. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Trip asked, still looking at him a little like he was losing his mind.

"Erika and _Columbia_ have already left for their first patrol, I know that when she's back in three weeks I don't want to wait any more. I don't want to have to see her go off again and wonder if I'll ever have the chance to take her down the aisle. She'll never plan it on her own, she hates planning."

"I'm not sure this is the best idea though." Trip started again before Hoshi put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Trip, I've spoken to her, Jon's right. She wouldn't plan it herself, but I think I know most of what she would like, I spoke to her about it at Tosh's birthday." The mischievous grin that played across Hoshi's face reminded Jon how he'd wondered what the two women had been discussing when they were together. It looked as though Trip had had the same thought, but was far less comfortable with the idea.

"I knew you were talking about weddings."

"Stop worrying." Hoshi said, shaking her head at him. Jon looked between the two of them, a million miles away, considering where they would be able to book at such short notice.

"We can have the wedding in the grounds of my grandparents house in New York State. My mother is the one running the house at the moment, but I think it's mostly being used as a bed and breakfast." It wasn't until Hoshi nodded that he realised he'd spoken aloud.

"Book the place out for the wedding? You'll need to if you have any intention of inviting Kalil el-Rashad. I think his wife just had their 8th baby." All three around the table grimaced a little at that, Jon himself would be happy with one, and he was fairly sure that Trip and Hoshi were only going to have one more at most. He thought about that though, but Kalil was Erika's XO, and he couldn't really get away with not inviting him, or anyone else from _Columbia_.

"If _Enterprise_'s staff are invited, I'd best invite _Columbia_'s too."

"What about other guests?"

"Erika's family, my mother, obviously."

"Erika's got a brother, right?" Trip asked, and Jon wondered what pool of memory Trip had pulled that knowledge from, considering he occasionally forgot how many siblings he had himself.

"Yeah, Simon, he's got a wife and two daughters as well. And her mother and cousin."

"Nobody else on your side?"

He thought about that a moment, who else would he have to invite, his mother was his only immediate family still alive, though his uncle Thomas would probably have wanted to come along, and Ryan. "My aunt and uncle, and a cousin."

"Bridesmaids?"

"You and Kiona, I'd guess."

"Best man?" Hoshi asked, and both he and Trip gave her a confused look before he replied. That was the one thing he was 100% certain of.

"Take a guess?"

"I don't need too. Do you want to just leave it with me while you two are out on your patrol too?"

"You don't mind planning it?" He asked, he wanted his friends' help, but he didn't want to put it all on her if she didn't want too, and but he was sure she wouldn't have offered if she did mind.

"I'm not the one getting married, I've no problem planning it. I'd best go wake Tosh up or she won't sleep tonight." Hoshi smiled and squeezed Jon's hand gently.

"She's still against getting married yourselves?" He asked as soon as she was out of earshot. Trip nodded, a slight smile on his face. Jon remembered that Trip had once said he couldn't see himself married, so maybe he and Hoshi had always been on the horizon.

"Yeah, I don't mind though. I've known since I met her that she isn't one for traditions. She makes a pretty good argument, actually."

"Don't tell me it, not a month before I get married." He shook his head, not wanting to know Hoshi's 'good reasons' for not getting married. Not this close, and after something he'd wanted for longer than he could even remember. That was the sign that they'd waited too long, wasn't it?

"There is a difference, you and Erika have been dancing around this for 20 years, Hoshi and I have only known each other a decade, and only been in a relationship for a little over 4 years."

He disagreed there, especially considering Trip and Hoshi's timescale. It was almost the same as his and Erika's, 6 years of friendship before anything happened. "Erika and I knew each other 6 years before we started a relationship."

"And maybe in 10 years we'll change our minds. You and Erika are really made for each other though, it's obvious to anyone who sees you together, has been as long as I've known you both. She knows how to stop you being an ass. Something neither I or T'Pol mastered, and wasn't she your second for 10 years?"

"Pretty much. She knows me too well." He smiled, thinking about that. He told her far too often that she knew him too well, and she would shrug it off with a smile every time.

"You're marrying her, I don't think there is a cut-off for 'too well' in that."

"You are almost certainly right." He laughed, wondering what she'd be doing now, and if she'd have time for a call before he was due at Starfleet. It seemed that Trip picked up on his train of thought.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"She's only been gone three days, but yeah. We've spent the best part of the last three months together, either helping with the ship refits or here on Earth, taking advantage of the leave we all built up over the war."

"She'll be back soon, but please tell her you've planned the wedding. I really don't want to be explaining it to her when I deliver the wedding dress."

"Remember, no white. I best go, I'm due at command soon." He smiled as he was ushered out of his friends' house, hoping that Hoshi was up to the challenge of arranging somebody else's wedding. Though he had to admit, knowing that Hoshi and Erika had spoken about it made him smile, that meant that Erika had at least thought about it past saying that she would. He was only a little surprised at that. As long as he'd known her, planning had been a pet hate of hers. Now he just needed to get the courage to tell her that he'd entrusted the day to someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

_**February 21st 2161**_

The dresses weren't what she might have picked, the flowers weren't exactly what she'd planned on, and her dress was the exact same blue as the Starfleet jumpsuit the male members of the wedding party were wearing, but right now that didn't matter. She tried to stop her hands from shaking, and took a deep breath as Kiona patted her arm, she followed up the narrow aisle made between the seats, every one of which were filled by their crews, their friends. Stopping beside Jonathan she tried not to show how nervous she was. They had waited for too long for this moment, and that was where her nerves came from. She was certain, somehow, the Starfleet would find a way to cockblock the entire ceremony. Instead of listening to the opening of her own wedding she was running through her vows again, almost certain that she was going to forget something.

"I'm not one for long winded speeches when nobody here wants to listen to me, and I know that the captains have written their own vows. Jonathan, would you like to go first."

She smiled as he turned to her and took her hands in his, she felt his hands shaking the same as hers, and that one little fact made her want to snort with laughter, he had given dozens of speeches, but he was still nervous about this. She watched him take a deep breath. "I couldn't think what to say, everything I started writing just seemed wrong, like I was trying to put words on something I didn't have the words for. Then I remembered this poem, it's by Wendy Cope, I think." He squeezed her hand before he continued "_I cannot promise never to be angry, I cannot promise always to be kind. You know what you are taking on, my darling. It's only at the start that love is blind, and yet I'm still the one you want to be with, and you're the one for me, of that I'm sure. You are my closest friend, my favourite person, the lover and the home I've waited for. I cannot promise that I will deserve you, from this day on, I hope to pass that test. I love you and I want to make you happy, I promise I will do my very best._"

She saw Admiral Gardner move toward them out of the corner of her eye, and she saw Trip casually slip the ring into Jonathan's hand. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I most certainly do." He smiled, and gently slid the Celtic knot they'd decided on onto her finger. She stood staring at the ring until she heard a cough, and she realised she'd spaced out a little. She wasn't sure anyone could blame her, not after so long.

"Erika?"

"Sorry." She smiled a little self-consciously, then took Jonathan's hands again, searching herself for her voice and wondering if it had disappeared behind the nerves. After a few more seconds she started. "I found that I waited so long to say these words that when I sat down to write them I had no idea what I wanted to say." She watched as the smile lit up his face and he nodded, it seemed that had been the issue they had both had. "I thought to myself how do you condense 20 years into a few lines, how would I explain every reason why I love you in the time we had. So I just thought about how I felt, and how I knew from the minute I met you that you were going to be important to me. We had so many false starts, so many reasons why this shouldn't have worked, but every time something told us we shouldn't pursue this, we proved them wrong. Wherever I am, you're the first thing I think about in the morning, and the last thing I think about at night, and you have been for almost half my life. You've helped me stay strong when the universe has felt like it's out to get me, and we've spent more than our fair share of time wondering if we did the right thing. I can't imagine my life without you in it, or myself anywhere else but here, right now. I've waited 20 years to do this, Jon. Thank you for being my guide, my courage, my strength and my soulmate for the best part of the last two decades, and for being the only one in all that time. I love you." His face told her that what she had said, nothing like she had initially planned, had really hit him, and she just squeezed his hand as he blinked himself back into the moment.

"Erika, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, I do." She smiled as he squeezed her hand before Kiona handed her the ring. Jon's face was a picture as Erika almost dropped it, she smiled at him with an apologetic look before sliding it onto his finger. After a second of just staring at Sam Gardner, their long time friend and colleague, silently thanking him for agreeing to perform this ceremony. He nodded at them, understanding their thoughts, then smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the government of Earth, I, finally, pronounce you husband and wife." She heard the cheers and applause from both their crews, but a second later everything fell away as Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The whole world disappeared as he did, and in that moment it was just the two of them. He pulled back a second later, and then both laughed a little, her cheeks were sore from the grin she couldn't wipe off. It had taken 20 years, a war, losing close friends. Too many battles and too many near misses. But finally, finally they were married.

She looked to the corner of the room where Trip and Hoshi had placed photographs of the crew, friends and family they had lost. Veronica and her father's portraits smiling at her, alongside Henry Archer and T'Pol. As she looked around all the gathered guests, her brother and his family, her mother and cousin, Jonathan's mother, both their senior staffs and various other crew and Starfleet dignitaries. She tried to ignore the telltale clicks of the few press who were stood toward the back of the hall. All she could think was that she was finally married, and she hadn't had to plan a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**March 13th, 2161**_

It had only been two weeks. They'd only actually been married for two weeks, and already they were 6 parsecs apart, and heading in opposite directions. Something that Jon had spent the first five minutes after she'd picked up the comm complaining about. She couldn't help but smile at him about that, it felt nice to be wanted. "Hey, they gave us a week off." She defended, laughing again at the distasteful face he pulled.

"A week was not even close to long enough. Not when we were then going to be sent to sectors on opposite ends of coalition space."

"Jonathan." She scolded lightly, and he took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face before looking at her again.

"I know, I'm being grumpy, like your cat." The gentle tease about the cat she had adopted a few years earlier, whom had only just returned to _Columbia_ with her after spending time during the war with her brother. She was happy to have him with her again, and it seemed he was happy to be back in space.

"Leave my cat out of this. Garry is not grumpy, that's just the way his face looks."

"Fine." Jon conceded with another grin, then groaned again, as the aforementioned cat jumped into her lap. "I just had a call from Sam earlier, and it confirmed something I didn't want to happen." She wondered if he had received the same call she had. It wasn't something that she wanted to know was happening to another ship.

"Funny, I had a call from Sam earlier too. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?"

"You remember I told you about the conversation I had with Admiral Black at the Christmas party?" He asked, and she definitely remembered. That one line was enough to tell her he had received the same call she did. Their ships were going to be decommissioned, and when they were still practically brand new.

"I do, you wrote it off to him being drunk."

"He was telling the truth at least about _Enterprise_. August."

"He was right about _Columbia_ too." She admitted after a second, and Jon's face changed from disappointment to one of righteous anger. She held her hand up for a moment, and he took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke.

"You've got three years on us!"

"I made that point, apparently the reactor issues and the battle damage we took during the war prompted the admiralty to make the decision to add _Columbia_ to the mothball fleet. At least she won't be used as scrap. They are thinking about making her a monument."

"_Enterprise_ too. I'm not sure how I feel about that. She's my ship." Jon looked around his ready room with a fond expression, and she wondered if she looked the same when thinking about _Columbia_. She was proud of her ship, and always would be. Even if _Columbia_ was being deemed unimportant by the brass.

"Anything else come out of your call?"

"I'm getting a promotion. Admiral Archer."

That was a reason for her to smile, and to tease him slightly. She was so proud that he was being honoured, and his input in the war being recognised. The way the peace talks were dragging out, eventually he would be instrumental in the peace too. "I like the sound of that. I'll be married to an Admiral." She teased, and he grinned with a nod.

"No promotion news for you?"

"I've only been a captain 8 years Jon. I'm happy remaining here, you never know, I might get another ship." She shook her head and ran her hand over the four pips along her collarbone. She averaged a decade between promotions, she was quite happy to wait for the next chance.

"Are we still due to rendezvous at Deneva?"

"Next month? I think so. It's about 7 weeks away. We have a stop by Betazed between now and then. They signed an affiliation with the Coalition last week and I've been asked to sign it, since I made first contact with them."

"That was what, 5 years ago?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"6. Before the war. They remembered me though, and the Ambassador I'm dealing with was the head of state when we were last there. Someone from the 5th house, I think. They are really interesting people. Maybe one day you'll make it out this way." She had enjoyed the times she'd visited Betazed, and the people of the planet were one of the most peace-loving people she'd ever come across. Their shelter during the war had been instrumental for keeping the moral of Starfleet intact, of that she was certain.

"Maybe, you could introduce me around?"

"I should, then we'll go to Deneva and hopefully we'll get a short while together there. I think Kiona and Kalil are planning a 'goodbye' party there. It'll be the last time the two ships are together until the decommissioning ceremony." They had a reputation of slipping away during parties, a reputation they had been building for 7 years. She wasn't sad about that either. Sometimes that was the only way for them to be alone during a mission.

"As I recall, Kiona is good at organising parties, I'm sure we'll be able to sneak away."

"Bridge to Archer."

"Sorry Rike. Hold on" He suspended the comm while he spoke to whoever had called him from the bridge, she went back to reading the status displays on her PADD, and wondering what exactly she would be required to do in a week when they reached Betazed, the message had been less than clear. She was still reading when she heard a chuckle, and looked up to see the comm line was active again. "You're cute when you're concentrating."

"How long were you watching me?"

"Only a minute or so. I miss you."

"It's only been a week Jon." She scolded with a smile, wondering when he'd become so stealthy that she didn't notice that he was looking at her.

"Doesn't stop me missing you, I've got to go, Klingon ships on the long range, I'll call you when we're done." He scowled a little, and she wondered if he was as annoyed at their call being cut off as she was.

"Be safe, Jonathan." She said seriously, she knew his position in the Empire, and how he wasn't necessarily safe from any of their ships. She hoped that he'd take her cautioning seriously, but she knew him better than that.

"Always." He grinned as he shut off the comm, and she ended up sitting and staring at the screen, wondering if maybe she should go sit on her own bridge, just to feel like she was doing something useful, even though right now the ship was just trundling along at warp 4 toward their destination, on probably _Columbia_'s last diplomatic mission. She tried not to think of it that way, though. She was sure her girl would have been more helpful had the engines not been so temperamental. After a few minutes of humming to herself she gave up and grabbed the progress reports, heading out to the bridge and sliding into her chair, already feeling better there.


	8. Chapter 8

_**April 21st, 2161**_

The eyes of the two other officers in the small anteroom were drawn by Kiona's call. Erika turned round, and tried to suppress the urge to beam as Jon walked in, they were only an hour or so late, and just a moment earlier she and Kalil had been sharing theories as to what was possibly holding _Enterprise _up. "Hey, look. They finally arrived."

"You do know how to keep us waiting, don't you Commodore?" She grinned, he locked eyes with her and nodded almost imperceptibly, just to reassure her that things were fine.

"I like to make an entrance." He said to the rest of the room, all of whom smirked. "Where is everyone else?" Jon asked, and before Erika could say anything, Kiona jumped in.

"In the main hall, we've kind of taken over, but the Captain wanted a slightly more private dinner up here for the senior officers. Mal, Trip, have you ever seen the tower?" Kiona asked, dragging them away like an excited seven year old with a new toy. Kalil shrugged and rolled his eyes in the direction of his senior officers before turning to follow them.

"Has she been like that all day?" He asked, following the sound of their officers up the stairway beside them.

"Remind me to have her drug tested." She smiled, but that was a serious point, she wasn't used to Kiona being quite so hyperactive, not while on duty at least. "What happened?"

"Another skirmish with some Orion raiders. Nothing serious. Remind me to thank Kiona for the codes she gave to Malcolm." He shrugged and she took his hand gently, trying not to let worry take over, if he said it was nothing serious, she had to believe him.

"Right after I've had her drug tested. She got her first offer for after the decommissioning this morning, the first to get one on _Columbia_."

"What about her Captain?" Jon asked, and she stifled a frown. Her future was definitely up in the air, right now, and thinking about what might happen wasn't as helpful as she'd once thought.

"Her Captain hasn't heard anything from Command in three weeks." She admitted after a few seconds, and while Jon looked a little concerned, they both knew that it wasn't a sign of anything.

"I'm sure something will come up for her."

"Can we stop talking about me in the third person now?"

"Do I have too?" He asked, the grin on his face growing. He knew that he had found a little way to annoy her, and she was certain that he was going to remember it for use at a later date.

"Yes, that's an order." She teased, taking a few steps closer to him.

"You can't order me, I outrank you."

"Dammit." She grinned as he pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to pull her tighter against him. Their teasing always giving way to this, and she couldn't help but groan a little as she heard the telltale scuffs on the stairway behind them saying their officers were returning. She stepped back a little and reached up to wipe her lipstick from his.

"Jon you should see the view up there."

"I've been up there before Trip." Jon grinned, looking over her head to his XO. She would have had to be deaf to miss Trip's exaggerated sigh and she could almost sense his stance without looking. She knew he'd be stood, hands on hips, pretending to be annoyed.

"Is it impossible for you two to keep your hands off each other?"

"Yes. So, what's on for dinner?"

"Chef's served up a few favourites. Falafel, catfish, hake."

"You really put him to work." Jon grinned, sliding into the seat beside hers at the table and took hold of her hand as they waited for the food to be handed out.

"Well, it is our last visit here. Kalil, have you heard anything yet?"

"I'm thinking about taking leave. I should probably learn the names of my kids rather than just calling them 'Thing' with a number. I haven't exactly been in their lives over the last 7 years."

"How old are they?" Trip asked, the only two parents at the table sharing a look that Erika was clearly not privy too, and judging by the others it went past them too.

"13, 11, 9, 7, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 9 months. Another one due in a couple of months."

"At least you know their ages. I feel sorry for your wife, does she ever stop?" Kiona grinned, and Kalil almost returned it, the three _Columbia_ officers were used to Kalil's ever growing brood. He had once made a joke that he was planning to have two children for each of _Columbia_'s senior staff. He was well on his way there.

"Amsha loves it." He smiled then thought a second. "I was there for the eldest three. Then I signed on with _Columbia_ and Erika took me away all the time."

"Hey, you didn't have to accept the position!" She defended with a smile, used to Kalil's teasing.

"Because I was going to turn it down. I was supposed to be on _Enterprise_." He left that hanging as everyone looked to Jonathan, she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, making it a little less obvious that she was stifling a laugh.

"That was Command's fault, don't look at me." Jon held his hands up before taking another bite of the hake fillet he'd chosen as his food. Erika just sat back as she ate, happy to listen to the conversation flowing around her.

"What about you Trip, heard anything?"

"I'm apparently in the running to captain one of the Engineering Corps ships. I'm not sure if I'll accept it, I'd like to spend some time on Earth with Hoshi and Tosh. Mal?"

"Nothing as of yet, I'm hoping that you'll offer me a position when you get your ship."

"Jon?"

"I'll be moving into the Admiralty, so I'll have an office. I heard you got offered something?"

Kiona beamed with pride, quite clearly excited about her future projects. "XO on the _Lovell_. She's an old ship, but she's proven time and again she's up to the task. Erika, have you thought any more on the-"

"No, not recently." She cut her tactical officer off with a glare, and at the chastened look she felt all other eyes at the table turn to her, none more so than Jonathan's. He looked like his head was about to explode at the revelation that his wife of two months had gossip he didn't know about.

"Oh now this sounds interesting."

"I hate you Kiona. It's nothing, honestly." She shook her head, and tried not to be annoyed by the look of innocence on Kiona's face. The tactical officer knew exactly what she'd done, and she wasn't sorry for it in the slightest.

"We're married, you have to tell me."

"No I don't."

"I'm your superior officer. Tell me?" He asked again, and she tried not to burst out laughing. He was very cute when he was like this. It was something she hadn't seen in years, but it reminded her of a far more innocent time, and she knew that this was normally the beginning of what she'd always thought of as a 'Dog with a Bone' situation.

"No. Bring me up on charges, I don't care."

"Rike?"

"Not going to work Jonathan." She shook her head with a smile, trying to ignore the sniggers from their friends, all of whom were watching the battle of wills between the COs with an amused eye.

"Please?" He persisted, but she knew he'd give up soon, at least until they were alone.

"No. Is everyone enjoying their meal?" She deflected the conversation again, and even though she felt Jon's eyes on her, he let things move on. They sat and laughed with their respective officers a while longer, before they all went to join the party. She stopped on the balcony above the main hall and looked down at their respective crews celebrating together. She didn't even need to look around as she felt Jon's hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"Are you going to tell me now we're alone?" He muttered, and it was obvious he wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm thinking of putting in for leave. We both know I need some time and distance to deal with some of the things that have happened in the last decade. Now is time to do it, don't you think?"

"If it's what you need Rike, you know you have my unwavering support." He snaked his arms around her waist, and she just nodded a little. Still focusing on her own introspection.

"Yeah. It's just not something I ever expected I'd have to go through, that I'd ever have to think about."

"We all need help sometimes, and I've probably not been as supportive as I should have been."

"You had your own war to fight, and you were always there when I needed you." She smiled as he tightened his arms around her in a gentle squeeze. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed having the opportunity to do this. The months after returning from the front line had spoiled them. "I love you, Jon."

"I know. Let's take it one day at a time before either of us make any big decisions about the future." He kissed her neck gently then her cheek before she turned enough to kiss him properly. After a second she went back to leaning against him. Thinking seriously about what she was going to do. Taking leave seemed like what she needed, but she wasn't sure if that was just her depression talking. She still wanted to do so much, and she did, eventually, want to continue her career, whether that be on another ship or elsewhere. Jon was right, now wasn't the time for major decisions. It wasn't the time for her to decide anything, and she had to remember, she wasn't alone in making the decisions any more.


	9. Chapter 9

_**May 15th 2161**_

The room was packed full of his officers. Everyone who wasn't on duty was there watching him, and he'd never felt more nervous. The various screens at the back of the walls showed a few of the gatherings on other ships, all who were gathered to listen to his words on this occasion. His eyes focused on the one directly across the room, if only because he knew that was _Columbia_. Somehow, knowing that Erika was watching, and was beside him in spirit if not in body, made this far easier for him to think clearly. He saw the selection of green lights change all over the room, telling him that the feeds across Starfleet and Earth were ready to go. "There are many reasons we are gathered here today. Some of the reasons are obvious. The war is over. The peace treaty is signed. And that's a good thing, that's one of the best pieces of news anyone in the fleet could have possibly received today." He stopped as applause began. He hadn't expected that so quickly, and suddenly his mind was almost blank, and he had no idea what he was meant to say next. As the applause began to taper off he took another breath, and it all flooded back.

"But that's not the only reason we're here. _Enterprise_ is the pride of Starfleet. In our 10 years of service we've faced more than any other ship, any other crew. We've been explorers, we've been heroes, and we've been warriors. We've learnt how to push through any situation. How to learn from our mistakes and our failings, and show the rest of Starfleet how this is done." His crew cheered a little at that, and he couldn't help but smile, proud of them, as he always was. He looked around at them all, and thought a moment about those missing from this gathering, T'Pol, Cutler, Radowski, all casualties of the war. Hoshi and Sarah Hess, at home with their growing families. Everyone else who had been part of _Enterprise_'s legacy over the last few years.

"We've not gone without losses. We've lost more friends, more colleagues, than we ever thought we would when we set off on this journey together. Some of you have served on _Enterprise_ for her whole voyage, some of you have only joined us for the last legs, but the one thing we can all be sure of, that can be guaranteed, is that history will remember us." Again, applause started, and this time it seemed to be from the feeds, applause on other ship's saluting him and his crew. He spotted Erika and her staff clapping, and he could see the proud smile Erika wore from his position, spurning him on even further.

"History will remember our deeds, our successes and our failures. They will be able to look back and judge us on what we have done, what we haven't done. They will, one day, be able to tell who we were. History will never forget the _Enterprise_, and neither will we. History will likely never forget this war. So many losses, so much hurt and pain, on both sides." He stopped and took a breath, his solemn turn holding the room in an almost trance like state. "In the years to come I hope you look back on this day, remember the people you stood beside as we toasted to the end of the war, and to the 1254 fellow officers who didn't see this day. Some passed away, taken from us over the course of their duties to Starfleet and to Earth, some missing, unlikely to ever return, and some just gone, no explanation given for their disappearances." He thought about _Challenger_, and the likelihood that she was still being held by the Romulans, despite their denials during the peace talks. He thought to the _Calico_ and the _Hubble_, both disappeared without a trace, still unheard from. He was sure that everyone else in the room and listening were thinking of the losses they knew, the people whom they had lost since the beginning of this war. He took another moment to silently thank whatever deity there might be that he wasn't adding Erika or _Columbia_ to his mental list of the missing.

"We remember them in everything we do, and we thank them for the sacrifices they made to ensure that we made it through to today. We celebrate for them." He smiled as the applause broke out again, and he stepped back from the makeshift dias. After a few pats on the back from crewmen leaving to get back to their stations he slid down the steps and stopped beside a monitor where most of his senior staff were talking along with Erika, who had clearly held on to her comm-line to try and get a few minutes to talk with him after his speech. Something he was definitely glad about.

He smiled as his gathered officers slow clapped him until he joined them, and he shared a quick look with Erika before the inevitable teasing began. Trip was, as usual, the first one to speak. "Nice speech. Who wrote it?"

"Shut up." He groaned, shaking his head and trying to brush his hair out of his eyes. Why had he decided to grow his hair?

"There was no mention of wild animals." Malcolm picked up the thread that Trip had left dangling.

"I said shut up."

"Come on boys, let's leave the Captain's to talk." Trip smiled, giving a quick wave to Erika before leading Travis and Malcolm off in the direction of the corridor. He was glad that the room had emptied enough for his conversation with his wife to be relatively private.

"It was good Jon, be proud of yourself."

"I'm glad I didn't screw it up, again." He chuckled, and he saw her slow nod as she thought about it.

"Hey, you can only screw up speeches so many times before it's not possible to do it anymore."

"You may have a point. Let's hope I've turned that corner."

"I have to get back to my bridge, but I'll call you tonight. Go celebrate with your crew."

"I intend to. Love you, I'll speak to you later." He grinned as she blew a kiss and cut off the comm. He had every intention of milking his successful speech for all it was worth, especially if it meant he could try, and most likely fail, to get his crew off his back. It was a time to celebrate, the war was over, but he wasn't sure there was a winning side. There were only damaged men and women who'd seen too much.


	10. Chapter 10

_**June 24th, 2161**_

The letter was accompanied with pictures, which at least made it a little easier. He still felt like he was missing out on some important parts of Toshiko's life, but at least he knew he'd be able to get home and spend some time with his family. Maybe he'd be able to organise a holiday. He was hopeful at least. He smiled at another photo, this one of Tosh on a train that looked a little like Thomas the Tank Engine. "So, Commodore Archer left you in command too, huh?" The voice from beside him made him start. He shook his head and looked up to meet eyes with Kalil el-Rashad, the Commander over on _Columbia_. The first question that jumped into his mind was probably the most obvious one, but he still felt duty-bound to ask it.

"Why are you even here Kalil?" He asked, and the smirk on Kalil's face told him that there was actually a bigger story behind his sudden appearance on _Enterprise_ than he was going to admit too.

"No reason."

Trip narrowed his eyes and tried to adopt a serious expression. "Are you stalking me? Because you should know dude, I'm in a relationship. I'm not interested in carrying your 85th kid."

"I only have 9." Kalil defended and sat on the seat next to him, still carrying the smirk he had apparently entered the mess-hall wearing.

"So, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

This time Kalil shrugged. "I'm off duty, and I heard there was catfish over here."

"Help yourself, there is Pecan pie too. Somehow chef always teams these two up, I normally know that means he's going to ask for something I can't give him though."

"I will be right back." Kalil jumped out of the seat and raided the cupboards, sitting back in the seat a second later and diving into his food. Reminding Trip that he had his own tray there. He'd been distracted by Hoshi's letter, and his food was probably going to be cold. He took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. He went back to reading until Kalil once again distracted him from his thoughts. "Do you know if the Captain is going to be available any time soon?"

That one he had to smirk about. The way that Jon had been speaking about this rendezvous, they would be lucky if they saw either of the Captain's until it came to be time to leave Rigel. "I wouldn't count on it." He smiled, and at Kalil's questioning look he felt the need to expand a little. "She and Jon haven't seen each other since Deneva, and we kept them mostly apart there."

"So calling her wouldn't be the best idea?" Kalil grimaced, and Trip wondered what the Commander needed to speak to his captain about so urgently that he'd hunt down on _Enterprise_. But he couldn't resist informing Kalil of the main reason that calling her would probably not be the best thing.

"I doubt it, unless you want to interrupt baby making."

"What?" He looked on cluelessly, and Trip almost burst out laughing, before he leant toward his fellow commander with a confidential tone and a smile.

"I believe they recently made the decision to start trying for a family. Or at least that's the impression Jon gave."

"Oh."

"Yeah, her footprints are going to be on the ceiling come the morning." That comment left Kalil howling with laughter, and Trip feeling a little bad for the exceptionally crass joke made at their friends' expense. He was certain that the two of them would have laughed at it as well had they been there to hear it.

Once he finished laughing Kalil pulled a mock-disgusted face and shook his head in Trip's direction. "That I did not need to know."

"You have 9 kids, surely you know how this works."

"I just don't need to picture them in that situation." Kalil pulled a face again and shuddered slightly, the image making Trip laugh, especially considering he remembered a conversation they'd had a few years earlier about how they had both, at one point in their careers, had a slight crush on _Columbia_'s captain.

"You can't tell me you never-" Trip teased, and was unsurprised that Kalil looked up with a similar teasing smirk before responding.

"Of course I have, I bet you have too. But still."

Trip burst out laughing at that, and the crew looked to the table the two commanders were sat at as their laughter filled the hall. "We ain't right." He grinned as they took a few breaths to control themselves. It felt nice to laugh again, none of them had really felt like laughing the last few years. The end of the war was certainly having an effect on everyone, including the two of them.

"You never tell Amsha, I'll never tell Hoshi, deal."

"And for the love of our jobs and lives, we never ever mention it in the presence of anyone else." The two men both nodded and shook hands, the joke reminding Trip of a few of the jokes he'd made with Jon back on the NX programme. It seemed like it was all such a long time ago.

"Movie night on _Columbia_, you should come along. Or send Malcolm. I think Kiona is trying to get in his pants."

"Trying?" Trip asked, fairly sure that the two tacticians had been enjoying private time for a while. It had been different for him, with Hoshi being on Earth, he had found himself overly involved in the relationships of his colleagues. He was becoming a bit of a meddler, something he really needed to stop.

"She wants in his pants." Kalil clarified, seemingly missing Trip's bone of contention, but he didn't have the energy to explain what he had really meant.

"Have you noticed that sex seems to be on the mind of a lot of our crewmates since the end of the war?"

"It's that end of the war thing. It'll settle. Guys like us gotta make do with their hands, at least til we get home."

"We should probably move this conversation along. What did you need Erika for?" Trip grinned as two lieutenants from the science department slid to the opposite end of the table. Effectively ending the privacy the two had installed by speaking quietly.

"Oh, it can wait, it was to do with the trade talks, but I can probably handle it."

"Well, you know where I am." He offered, hoping that it was nothing serious.

"Thanks, Trip. Though I think our conversation has helped enough." Kalil grinned a little and looked at his empty tray. "I suppose I should get back to _Columbia_. When the Captain surfaces, can you ask her to contact me." Trip nodded. He was always glad of the similar humour that _Columbia_'s second and he seemed to share, it had certainly made the nights they were left in command together easier. He looked out of the window at the slowly revolving trade outpost below them and shared another knowing smirk with the Syrian man. The two of them sharing a silent thought of good luck to their captains. If two people deserved happiness in this universe, it was them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**July 23rd, 2161**_

The three senior officers all sat in various relaxed poses in the Captain's quarters. Erika was happily sat on her bed, legs crossed and elbows leant against her knees. Kalil had kicked his feet onto the bed as he relaxed in a chair, while Kiona was folded in on herself on the other. Erika knew they were just trying to reassure each other that not that much was really changing in a couple of weeks, when they would all finally be leaving this ship for good. She studied Kalil another minute before choosing that moment to tell him that she had approved his next move. "So I guess I'll have to call you Captain too soon enough?"

Kalil's smirk grew, and a smile also grew on Kiona's face. They'd all been waiting for Kalil to get an offer. "You're still the Captain here, Erika. I'll try and keep the family together." He'd already recruited a few of _Columbia_'s staff, not that Erika blamed him. Kalil knew how they worked, which was actually probably the best part of a new crew. It was why she had recruited Veronica all those years ago, and it was why, if she had been given another ship, she would have fought tooth and nail to take Kiona with her.

"The _Calder_, it's a good ship." She admitted, and it was. A hardy Deadalus class refit, one that had been instrumental at Cheron.

"I'm looking forward to taking her on. Everyone else snapped up?" He asked, clearly asking about the members of the crew he hadn't picked to take with him. She was fairly sure he'd staffed that entire ship with his colleagues.

"Everyone but the Captain, I think." Kiona managed to answer first, and Erika smiled and held a hand up before they could give her any platitudes about offers starting soon.

"I'm signed up for a couple of weeks leave, then I'm taking up an adviser position at the Academy until next semester starts."

"Teaching, really?" Kalil asked, the look on his face showing her that he didn't really see her as a teacher, hardly anyone had.

"Leaves me on Earth, will give Jon and I our first chance to be a real couple." She smiled, that was one thing that had swayed teaching for her, she would be home, and she and Jon would have the chance to start a family, if they still could.

"How does being married feel?" Kiona asked a minute later, and Erika shared a brief look with Kalil, who shrugged at her.

"No different to before, that might change when we're living together though. Only you left to settle down now, Kiona."

"That's not going to happen. Have you all been invited to Stewart's wedding?" The rather transparent change of subject caused her to chuckle a little, but understanding Kiona's urge not to talk about her private life. It was hard to meet people in Starfleet, Erika knew that. It was why more and more officers were marrying one another. The trend not entirely shocking when you spend every day working and socialising with the same people. Much like herself, Steward was marrying someone from _Enterprise_, though she knew Sarah had left their sister ship when she'd gotten pregnant a couple of years earlier, and was now working at the Utopia shipyards.

"I still can't believe he's finally doing it?" Kalil muttered a minute later.

"I think it's Sarah's doing. She's determined to do it, probably sensible considering Stewart's penchant for forgetting he's in a relationship at the best of times."

"He loves his little boy though. Sarah's got nothing to worry about."

"It's easy for you to say, you and Jon have been together through the entire war, and long before. I know a lot of wartime couples worry about how they would cope now it's over. It's a big change." Kalil said, lifting his mug of coffee to his lips as Erika fixed him with an incredulous glare.

"You are joking me?"

"Nope." He shook his head vigorously, and suddenly it seemed like Kiona came back to the room.

"I can't believe it's nearly over."

"Kiona?" Kalil asked, and Erika was glad he had, as she'd felt as confused as he clearly was by Kiona's sudden statement, not seemingly related to anything they'd been talking about.

"I mean, _Columbia_. She's only been out of drydock for 7 years?" Kiona added a questioning tone to her statement, and Erika sat and thought on it, wondering what she should share of Starfleet's reason for mothballing _Columbia_, and her own suspicions about what was going to happen to her ship when that happened.

"Starfleet feels she's a liability, we've been damaged so much, and our engines have never been as finely tuned as _Enterprise_'s, or any of the rest of the fleet. It's not really fair on our girl, but I can see their logic. I have been assured she's not going to be dismantled." She left it there, not sure if she should say the rest of what she was thinking, what she had hypothesised about what was going to happen to her ship when she was forced to hand her over.

"What is going to happen to her?" Kiona asked, and Kalil leant forward, seemingly having his own ideas about what was happening.

"I'd guess she'll be turned into a museum, just like _Enterprise_."

"Why would they do the same thing for two ships?"

"I actually think it's more likely she's going to be used as a training ship. _Enterprise_ is the ship everyone wants to see, _Columbia_ isn't dead yet." Erika grinned, because she knew that much was true. _Columbia_ was surely still going to help Starfleet, even if it was only as a training ship.

"Have you two ever kept in touch with people from your previous postings?"

"Are you feeling insecure Kiona? You're not going to lose your friends just because we serve in different places. I can promise you that."

"Thanks Captain." Kiona smiled, and Erika felt herself stifling a yawn, while she was glad for the chat and time with her friends, she knew that it was getting to the time when she should sleep.

"OK, we all need to get some sleep, we have our final inspection tomorrow."

"Then the long road home." Kalil moaned, leading the way to the doorway, they both waved in the direction of the captain before continuing the conversation.

"You'll get to see your kids." Kiona said as they both left Erika's quarters, she followed them with her eyes as they left, then shook her head and looked around her sanctuary for the better part of the last 8 years. It wouldn't be the same without her, and as she looked around she realised exactly how much she was going to have to pack. She grabbed her duffel bag and started pulling things towards her, reliving the moments that she associated with the various knick-knacks and treasures from her time as Captain of this ship. Maybe it was time for a new page, but she was going to miss her old girl.


	12. Chapter 12

_**August 30th, 2160**_

He flopped onto the sofa the moment he made it through the door, unsurprised to see Erika already there, flipping through some list of intelligence reports, judging by the emblem on the top of the page. Why was she still reading them, wasn't she on leave now? He wasn't certain, maybe she had taken that job at the Academy that Hoshi had recommended her for. "How did it go?" She asked after a moment, studying him as he ran his hands over his face.

"OK, I kind of miss my ship already." He admitted, and it was true, while he and Erika had both officially moved to Earth a week earlier, he'd spent a good amount of time making sure she was ready to be handed over.

"I miss _Columbia_ too, you're not alone there." She smiled, and he knew she understood. He looked to the table, where the dedication plaque for _Enterprise_ joined _Columbia_'s, already in the middle. He liked that ceremonial part of the decommissioning, though as he looked at them, one thing struck him.

"Where are we going to put these plaques?"

She looked at him as if he'd grown another head for a second, and suddenly he realised what he was asking, and she didn't seem especially pleased. "Is there any point picking somewhere when we're looking for a new apartment anyway?"

"We are?" He asked, not able to remember that conversation even a little bit.

"You agreed, last night, remember." She prompted, and he remembered having a conversation about something while she was getting changed. If that was what she was talking about then it shouldn't count, he was under the influence.

"You were in your blues. I don't think that counts." He complained, earning a light swat on his arm.

"Jon we're both going to be on Earth for good now, this place was great when we were only here once or twice a year, but we're going to need somewhere bigger." He had to begrudgingly admit, she made sense. Most of their things were still in boxes and duffel bags in the spare room. He was about to agree with her when she looked at him seriously. "Especially if you want to start working on that family you want."

"I didn't think of it that way." He admitted a second later, and turned to see her breaking into a grin.

"See. Logic."

"You've been spending too much time with Soval." He laughed, teasing her again about the amount of times the Vulcan ambassador had found her at the decommissioning party thrown at command the night before.

"I have not, I can be logical too."

"What should we do for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, I feel bloated, not sure I want to eat anything." She pulled a face and rubbed her stomach again. He thought back over the last week, and realised this wasn't the first time she'd complained about her stomach, it was becoming regular enough that he was worrying just a little.

"You've been feeling sick a lot lately, maybe you should go to medical."

"I'm just bloated, and not very hungry." She smiled, putting a hand on his arm and smiling again. "I promise Jon, I think I'm just not used to being planet side, it's taking my body some time to adjust."

He nodded, remembering hearing that that could happen after an extended time in space, and Erika hadn't been planet side much in more than a year. He tried to think of what he could use to convince her to eat, thinking that maybe her favourite junk food might be the best move. "How about I just go out and buy a couple of tubs of ice-cream and we'll watch a movie."

"That sounds like an idea." She grinned, he grabbed his wallet and kissed her quickly before heading down to the local night store, finding Erika's favourite and buying two tubs. He'd never really been a fan of cookie dough, but it was worth it to see Erika's face when he did eat it. He was surprised, when he got back to their apartment to hear talking, he stood in the doorway, listening to see who it was.

"He'll be back in a few minutes."

"You know you could make the decision, Erika?" The voice of his mother said, sounding just as harried as she always did when she had to speak to Erika for any extended length of time. He didn't understand why his mother acted like she didn't like his wife, considering the earful she'd given him the first time they broke up about how she was the only woman she'd ever approved of. He would have thought that she'd be happy now that they'd married.

"I don't think that would be fair, do you. He's the one who has a busy few weeks, with his promotion coming up and starting at command. I'm the one on leave." He heard her defend, and he was happy to see that she wasn't letting his mother push her. Obviously her years as a captain had taught Erika that it was OK to say no diplomatically. He headed over, deciding that maybe it was time he made an entrance, if only so that Erika didn't have to deal with his mother alone much longer.

"It's for three days, and it would mean a lot to-" Sally Archer stopped almost the minute Jon could be seen by the viewer.

"Hey." He kissed Erika gently on the cheek before kneeling on the floor beside her and looking at his mother, already knowing that she was trying to get Erika to agree to something he almost certainly wouldn't have time for. "Hi mom, what are you trying to convince Erika into?" He felt Erika attempting to move out of the way, and he put his hand on her leg, looking to her with a gentle headshake. A lot could be said between the two of them without him even opening his mouth.

"It's your cousin Ryan's wedding soon."

That caught his attention, he'd never thought that he'd hear those words out of his mothers' mouth. He remembered Ryan's advice when he'd first thought about marrying Erika. 'Marriage is for losers who never want to have sex again'. Clearly, something had changed his mind. "Uncle Tommy's son?"

"As in the cousin you lived with for 7 years, yes."

"When is it?" He asked, knowing that they would have to go to that one. He felt Erika's hand tense, but he also knew that she wouldn't complain, even if that would mean spending a day with his family. She hadn't exactly been accepted by most of his family, but this time she'd be with the Archer side, who were considerably more laid back than his mothers' side.

"Next month."

"Send me the details and I'll see what Erika and I can do. We're busy people mom." He smiled, having to get that little jab in there, and reminding her that Erika would be coming, regardless of when or where the wedding was going to be.

"I know that, I see you both on the news, and telling your aunt Lorna that you were married to each other now had her upset that she missed the wedding."

"That's because we didn't want a big thing. Mom, we have to go, we have an appointment to get to." He lied, squeezing Erika's hand so she didn't give the lie away as she so often inadvertently did in these situations.

"Alright, I will send you those details and will RSVP for you."

"And Erika, mother." He almost growled, making sure that she knew he wasn't going to be putting up with her games anymore.

"Fine. Goodbye."

"It's nice to know some things never change, she still hates me." Erika grinned, taking it all in good humour, as she normally did.

"It's only been twenty years, Erika. Give her chance. She only hates you because she actually likes you."

"You keep saying that. I still don't believe you." She grinned as he leaned over her and kissed her, as hard as he could without falling over.

"I love you, that's the main thing isn't it." He muttered when he came up for air, then kissed her again before she had time to reply.

"You should put the ice-cream in the freezer before it melts." She muttered, taking a deep breath and biting her lip, in the way he'd fallen in love with. He kissed her again before thinking about what she'd said.

"Forget about it." He muttered again, kissing her harder and dropping the bag he carried to the floor as he pulled her up to her feet. There was something to be said for being able to do this whenever he wanted. It seemed that Erika agreed, judging by how quickly she got to her feet and allowed him to lead her through the apartment. It was funny how a call from his mother normally ended. She should call more often, then her quest for a grandchild might end earlier.


	13. Chapter 13

_**September 13th, 2161**_

She'd never felt her jaw fall open quite so quickly, but she was fairly sure that was the reaction that everyone in the room had been expecting at that bit of news. Surely it wasn't possible, she'd have already known, surely she'd have known. The Doctor shook her head again and looked down at the list of results. "It's conclusive, Captain."

Erika squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if when she opened them again the room would have magically dissolved and she'd wake up in her bed with Jonathan snoring beside her. Instead she opened her eyes again to the pale blue of the Starfleet Medical exam room. She shook her head and tried to take in the information she was being given, looking at the sheet of paper she was handed. "We weren't even trying properly this time. Not yet. We were thinking about it but-" She trailed off.

The Doctor just nodded, and put a gentle and sympathetic hand on Erika's leg. "You know I'll have to put this in the report to Admiral Gardner."

That got her attention, she looked up and shook her head, knowing that this was something she really needed to tell people herself, and Gardner knowing before Jon would be a disaster. "Could you just hold off on that for a day or so, until I've had time to tell him myself, and to tell other interested parties?" She would have begged if she could have. She only needed a couple of days and then she could have told everyone.

"Your husband?"

"Yeah, him too." She smiled, already sure of what Jon's response would be. He probably wouldn't be as catatonic as she felt right now. He had always held out that slim hope that they would have a family, and she was sure he would jump for joy at the news. Maybe his reaction would be what finally made this all seem like it was real to her. Rather than some odd dream where she was suddenly getting things she'd never dared to hope for.

After a few minutes, the Doctor interrupted her thoughts again, handing her a PADD with a few notes that she needed to sign. "I have to submit this report on Friday, that gives you three days. You're both in perfect shape, Captain. The baby and you."

That, at least, was good news, but there were some things she'd need to know, to tell the others. "When am I due?"

"I'd say early March, you'll have to have a pre-natal appointment to be sure, I can set that up for you now. You're a little less than 14 weeks, at least you won't have to wait to tell anyone. You're well out of the danger zone, even at your age."

"I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, Captain."

"Thanks." She smiled and followed the instructions of everyone, but operating a little on auto-pilot. It hadn't been the easiest of months recently, and she and Jonathan hadn't adjusted to living together again as quickly as she'd hoped. But this was going to change everything. She planned on going home, but her feet seemed to have other ideas as she found herself winding her way through the halls of Starfleet Command towards Jonathan's office. She was unsurprised to see the young Ensign who had been assigned as Jon's assistant sat in the anteroom before his office, she smiled as she walked past before she managed to open the door she was stopped, and she suddenly hated that she needed to go through this every time.

"Captain Hernandez, would you like me to announce you?"

"No thanks, Hannah, he's in?" She might as well ask for the clarification, though Hannah's position tended to tell her that Jon was indeed in his office, rather than off at some meeting.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you make sure nobody disturbs us for a little while. I have to give him some pretty important news." She smiled, and hoped that Hannah wouldn't ask. It seemed like she was on the verge for a moment before thinking of it, and she just nodded before letting Erika through.

She shut the door as quietly as she could and just watched him for a second, it was clear after a minute he felt her eyes on him, as he looked up and a grin spread across his face. "Rike? I thought you had your physical today?"

"I did." She confirmed, walking toward his desk and leaning against it, just so that if her legs gave out on telling him, she was about to say something about how she was mostly fit for duty, but as the words made it to her mouth, two completely different ones fell out. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stood up and walked round to stand in front of her, the shock quite clear on his face, but she saw the smile too, the one she knew would be there.

"I didn't plan to blurt it out quite so bluntly. Frankly I never really planned on us having this conversation at all. I'm pregnant. Just under 14 weeks."

"That would be while we were still on patrols?" He asked, clearly trying to do the maths to figure out which of their many meetings it would have been, she had already done that bit, and figured out exactly where it had been.

"That would be Rigel."

"Oh. It would." He nodded, the grin growing as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her hips as he tended to do.

She had to laugh about the cockiness that there was in that smile. She'd known all along that he'd been convinced they would end up having a baby when they got back to Earth, and maybe that confidence had been warranted after all. "Since I know what you told Trip, I'd say your confidence was worth it." She teased him, reaching between them and gently squeezing his side, right on his ticklish spot.

"We're having a baby." He said a few minutes later, the news clearly still taking a minute to settle in his mind too, but at least he could appear to be thinking.

"We are."

"We'll have to tell everyone you know."

"Can we just wait a while. I have to tell Sam, but I think if I ask him to keep it under wraps he will, just until we're ready to tell everyone. I can't believe we did it Jon. It seemed like such a distant possibility, not something that could legitimately happen, not so soon." She was about to continue rambling when Jon's finger brushed her lips then lifted her chin.

"I'm not sorry about this. We tried once before, and that didn't work and I know how hard that was for you, but we have another chance now. This will be so much easier. So much better." He span her round, kissing her as hard as he possibly could. When they came to a stop she rested her hand on her stomach, still shocked that there was something they'd created currently growing inside her.

"I love you." She muttered, glad that he'd taken the news far better than she had. She still felt like she needed to pick her jaw off the floor.

"I know you do." His grin was infectious, and she laughed as he picked her up and span her around again, holding her tightly as he did. She'd always known he'd make a fantastic father, and now she'd have the chance to see him trying, to see him building everything up as they both learnt how to be parents. They'd been starship Captain's long enough, how different could it really be?


	14. Chapter 14

**So. After 5 months of writing, 8 months of posting, 88 chapters, 8 stories, many tearful Skype-calls to Anna and even more pep talks via facebook and email from Icka, the biggest project of my life so far comes to an end. While this series is over, the story will continue. I'm going to be taking a brief break and come back to this one when I can. Thanks to everyone who has read this series, and will continue to read when I start it up again. You've really made doing this worthwhile. **

* * *

_**October 19th, 2161**_

The room was mostly filled with former NX officers. Even though most had gone on to new positions and new postings, as many as could had made their way back for the party that Trip and Erika had arranged to celebrate his promotion. Most had been at the promotion ceremony earlier. He had seen the pride in everyone's faces as he had had that additional pip added to his collar by the President. He was stood in front of the stage in the front of the room when he spotted Hoshi and Trip making their way towards him. He felt Erika's light squeeze of his hand as they arrived. "Congratulations, Admiral."

"Thanks Hoshi, I'm glad you could make it." He truly was, he hadn't been sure that they'd make it, he shared a brief look with Erika, reminding her that in a few months they would be the ones having to find babysitters. They had already discussed possibly revealing the news tonight, since they hadn't told most of their friends that they were expecting, despite knowing for a few weeks.

"Kalil's eldest is old enough to babysit now, and Tosh loves him." Hoshi smiled, and slid into a seat opposite Erika, the two of them immediately falling into conversation in a language he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Jon." Trip grinned, and the two men ended up in a bear hug before Jon knew which of them had even made the first move.

"Trip. So, pretty much everyone is here now, I should make the speech."

"You should" Erika interjected a second later, and Jon wondered how she had been listening to two conversations in two different languages and managed to follow them both. She never failed to surprise him. He squeezed her shoulder and climbed onto the stage, a second later everyone went quiet, and all eyes turned to him. He looked down to Erika again, and she gave him an encouraging look.

"So, hello everyone. Thank you all for coming. It's still hard to believe, I'm one of the bosses now."

"And he won't hesitate to boss us around." Kalil called from his corner of the room. Jon couldn't help but smile in his direction. The Captain being one of those who were going to be in the collection of ships that he was going to be in charge of. He waved and laughed at the thumbs up he got in return.

"Damn right. Well, since almost everyone I care about is here, I suppose now would be a good time to make another big announcement, Erika?" He looked down, and she shook her head at first.

"I'm not getting up there."

"Fine, I'll do it on my own then-" He started before he saw her stand up, and head to the steps.

"OK, I'm coming." He grinned and held an arm out to help her up onto the stage, wrapping his arm around her as she stepped beside him, and he fought the urge to put his hand on the still hidden bump. "Go on then, now I'm up here you can say." She prodded him in the side, and the gathered officers all laughed. He just watched her as he waited for the laughter to die down, then he looked out toward the room.

"Some of you will remember that Rike and I have been debating starting a family. Well, the debate was taken away from us a few weeks ago, when we found out that we're having a baby." He saw the slight blush raise on Erika's face, and he remembered how little she liked being in the spotlight, but he couldn't help smiling at the reaction, everyone took a breath then smiled and applauded. He squeezed her gently, hoping that would settle her.

"Wait, really. When are you due Erika?" Someone shouted, but with the distance Jon couldn't quite put a finger on who it was, though judging from the silhouette it was Stewart Rivers, the engineer who had served under both of them.

"I'm due March 7th." She smiled, and Jon couldn't help but place a kiss on her cheek, proud to be sharing this moment with her.

"Congratulations!" Was shouted a few times, and as people started talking amongst themselves, he turned to Erika, looking down as he placed his hand on the bump then kissed her before saying anything.

"Thanks Rike."

"What on Earth for?" She smiled, patting his cheeks in a fashion she hadn't done in a long time.

"Just for being you, you know I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Yes you could, Jon. I know that. We should really let everyone congratulate you." She smiled and stepped back, he watched her head back to the table she'd been sat at, and almost immediately Hoshi was on her, just as he'd known she would be. His eyes were still rested on his wife when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he turned with a start.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Trip asked, followed a second later to the group by Malcolm. Jon just looked at him blankly. After a minute Trip clarified his point. "That Erika was pregnant?"

"We've been adjusting to the news ourselves, we hadn't exactly planned on having a baby. We wanted it, but it was more like a distant dream, a hope. Then it just sort of happened."

"Rigel?" Trip asked, and once again, Jon found himself confused. Somehow his best friend was finding ways to stump him tonight. It wasn't necessarily surprising, but it was a little annoying. "That's where it happened, right? If she's due in March."

"I don't want to know how you figured that out."

"Quick maths and Hoshi's dates."

"Are you and her-?" He asked, wondering if Erika wasn't the only one at the top table expecting, but at Trip's headshake he knew it was still a thought for them.

"Not yet, we do want another, but I think she wants Tosh to be in school first."

"Congratulations, Jon." Malcolm finally spoke, smiling and reaching out to shake his former captain's hand.

"Thanks Malcolm."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No, I wanted to find out, but Erika's a bit more traditional than that, I think she wants to be surprised."

"I don't blame her, not enough true surprises left. I'll remind you that Charles is a great name for a boy." He looked down briefly to Erika and Sarah Hess comparing bump sizes, Erika laughing about something and shaking her head.

"As is Malcolm." Jon shook his head with a smile, that was the one thing he and Erika had already decided on, they had decided on more than a decade ago, in fact. Names were not hard.

"We actually already know the names, either way. But no, I'm not telling you. They are symbolic names for both of us. It's bad luck to share the name before the birth, anyway." He grinned and looked back to Erika, who seemed to sense his eyes on her and looked up again. There was truly very little that could make his life any better right now, he was starting a family with the woman he loved, his career was going from strength to strength, and the war was a distant memory. A new beginning was dawning, for all of them.


End file.
